Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Trivia
A list of trivia related to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Many characters from the movies and one-shots have appeared in recurring or guest roles, such as Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Tyler, Felix Blake, Jasper Sitwell, Sif, Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita and Doctor List. *Stan Lee, one of the main Marvel comics writers, and the creator of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Marvel Comics, has appeared in a small part in the series after having appeared in many Marvel productions before. *References to previous films in the franchise, especially The Avengers are made through the show, naming the Avengers as a team as well as individual members Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and Hulk, and agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. *Phil Coulson's "Cellist" former girlfriend from The Avengers is referenced both by Coulson and Raina before being formally introduced, revealing her name as Audrey Nathan. *The Centipede Device is said to be a mix of all previous known sources of super-powers, mixing the Super Soldier Serum (that gave Captain America his powers), Gamma Radiation (that gave Hulk his powers), and Extremis (that gave Aldrich Killian and other A.I.M. members their powers), all in blood injector made from Chitauri metal. *In the Pilot, Maria Hill says that "Agent Coulson has requisitioned a Mobile Command Unit". Mobile Command Unit has the same initials as Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Stark Industries Logo can be seen on the side of a bus in the beginning of Pilot. *At the end of Pilot, Coulson says that they have yet to "cut the head off the Centipede", which references the motto of HYDRA: "Cut off one head, two more will take its place." *It's revealed that Thor's hammer Mjølnir was labeled as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. when it first appeared in New Mexico. *The Pick-Lock Device used by Phil Coulson in Girl in the Flower Dress is a reference to the Iron Man film, as Coulson uses the device in exactly the same way: He asks for the device to one of his subordinates just raising his hand, and after pressing the button, he waits for the explosion with his arms folded across his chest. *The walls in the interrogation room in the Bus are built from a silicon-carbide Vibranium alloy. Vibranium is the same material used to create Captain America's Shield. This material is also used in the Toolbox. *The gas station depicted in Repairs belongs to the Roxxon Oil Corporation, previously referred to in the three Iron Man films, and in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer. *HYDRA and A.I.M. are cited as evil organizations comprised of brilliant scientists. *Emil Blonsky's fate after the events depicted in The Incredible Hulk is revealed. He is contained in a cryo-cell in Barrow, Alaska. *Audrey Nathan says that Phil Coulson was "like out of a movie". This is a reference to Coulson's first appearances in the films Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and The Avengers before appearing in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *The weapon that Phil Coulson used to defeat the Centipede Soldiers in Beginning of the End is the same he used to challenge Loki in The Avengers. He even paraphrases himself stating "I know what it does". The weapon is also used by Agent Leo Fitz in Who You Really Are. References to Marvel Comics *Some of the characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show during its first season are Michael Peterson, Franklin Hall, Victoria Hand, Donnie Gill, John Garrett, Lorelei, Glenn Talbot, Eric Koenig and Marcus Daniels. In the second season, the number increases with Lance Hunter, Daniel Whitehall, Alphonso Mackenzie, Isabelle Hartley, Carl Creel, Calvin Zabo, Agent 33, Bobbi Morse and Marcus Scarlotti. *During the second season, main cast member Skye was revealed to be the character Daisy Johnson. *Due to their popularity, the original characters from the show were adapted to the regular Marvel Comics Universe continuity in a new S.H.I.E.L.D. series, adapting Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, along with the previously introduced Phil Coulson. *Although Chan Ho Yin is an original character, the codename "Scorch" has been frequently used in the comics by characters with powers similar to Chan's. *Raina shares her name with a character from the comic books, a member of the Hauk'ka from the Savage Lands. Though she does not appear to be based on this character, a reference to her having the same name is made in Beginning of the End when John Garrett tells Raina that they are "prehistoric creatures". *The series uses the term "Gifted", the title of one of the story arcs from Joss Whedon's run on Astonishing X-Men, to refer to people with powers, presumably due to the fact that owns the rights to the X-Men, and even the mutant concept. *The Bus' official designation as "S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6" is a reference to the main Marvel Comics continuity, called Earth-616. *Many alien races are acknowledged to exist before their first formal appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, such as Interdites, Pheragots, Levians, Sarks, Centaurians and the Kree. *Skye references the well known "With great power comes great responsibility" Spider-Man's quote in [[Pilot|episode 1.01: Pilot]], although she changes the ending before finishing the quote. *During their first mission, Jemma Simmons describes their future missions as a "Journey into Mystery", referencing a long-running Marvel series, where Thor made his first appearance. *The truck emblazoned "Rocky Mountain Office Supplies" in The Asset is a reference to the complex in the Rocky Mountains where Graviton was created in the comics. *Leo Fitz's recurring references to Professor Vaughn are most likely references to Wendell Vaughn. *Some of the writing in the chalkboard inside the Todorov Building in Eye-Spy is written using the Skrull alphabet from the comics. *Skye refers to Phil Coulson behavior in The Hub as a "robot version of himself". This is a reference to the Life-Model Decoys, androids capable of recreating the likeness of a human, that were also referenced by Tony Stark in The Avengers. *Both H.A.M.M.E.R. and A.R.M.O.R. are listed as having their own sectors of The Hub in its floor map. *The Overkill Device first appeared in the comics as the Overkill Horn. *After the Battle of Greenwich, Skye wondered which other deities could be aliens, explicitly citing . Vishnu and other Hindu Gods are characters in Marvel Comics belonging to a race called the Daevas from a world called Nirvana. This reference has caused criticism from real-life Hindus. *Leo Fitz references the catchphrase "Embrace the Change" in The Magical Place, used to promote the Secret Invasion event in the comics. *Skye being called "Doctor Nugent" by Jemma Simmons when she phoned after being expelled from the team in The Magical Place is most likely a reference to Alice Nugent. *Most items from the Howling Commando Gear are based on items that appeared in S.H.I.E.L.D. comics during the 1960s. *The Big Bads from the first two seasons, John Garrett and Daniel Whitehall, were members of the Great Wheel of the Zodiac, a collection of eleven of the most experienced espionage leaders in the world. Other prominent members that already appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe were Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan and Wolfgang von Strucker. References to Disney As is also the owner of Marvel Studios, some references to previous Disney works are made in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: *Each of the D.W.A.R.F.s used by agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are named after one of the Seven Dwarfs from the 1937 Disney film, . *Agent Mack's name and role as a trucker is an homage to the character , an animated truck in the Disney film . *The quote about a "magic broom" to clean up the damages made by the battle between Thor and Malekith is a reference to the famous segment The Sorcerer's Apprentice from the movie . References to Joss Whedon's Previous Works *Many actors that have appeared in recurring or special guest roles have previously worked as cast members of Joss Whedon's previous TV series. **J. August Richards previously portrayed Charles Gunn in the series . **Ron Glass previously portrayed Shepherd Book in the series and the movie . **Tzi Ma previously portrayed Matsu in the series . **Patton Oswalt previously portrayed Joel Mynor in the series . **Amy Acker previously portrayed Winifred Burkle in the series and Beatrice in the film . **Reed Diamond previously portrayed Laurence Dominic in the series and Don Pedro in the film . **Dichen Lachman previously portrayed Sierra in the series . **David Conrad unsuccessfully tried to be cast as a villain in the series . *The weapon first used by Grant Ward in 0-8-4 first appeared in the movie , written and directed by Joss Whedon. *The final scene from The Well references Joss Whedon's series . The question "Did I fall asleep?" that Phil Coulson asks, and the answer "For a little while." by his masseuse, are a direct quote from , where this is said to the actives every time they are wiped. This also foreshadows Coulson's implanted memories about Tahiti. Episode Titles *During production, episode 1.05, Girl in the Flower Dress, was going to be named Scorch, but by the time it was shot, Ruth Negga's performance as Raina impressed so much the producers that they renamed the episode to reference her character. *The title of episode 2.09, Ye Who Enter Here, is a reference to the inscription on the gates of hell in 's , "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". Category:Trivia Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.